Jealous
by Dina Fujoshi
Summary: Hankyung cemburu? Kok bisa? Fail summary. HanHyuk. Don't like, don't read. RnR, please.


Title: Jealous

.

Main Cast: Hangeng, Lee Hyukjae

.

Support Cast: Super Junior members

.

Pair: HanHyuk

.

Genre: Romance

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves and god

.

Warning: GaJe, OOC (maybe).

.

.

Pintu dorm Super Junior terbuka dan masuklah 13 namja tampan dengan wajah lelah, mereka baru saja pulang dari sebuah acara variety show Exploration of the Human Body. Setelah memasuki ruang tengah, seluruh member langsung sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sendiri-sendiri, ada yang langsung melempar tubuhnya ke sofa, ada yang langsung memainkan PSP-nya dan ada yang tanpa berbicara sedikit pun langsung memasuki kamarnya.

Hankyung memasuki kamarnya dengan Heechul, namja China ini terlihat kesal karena suatu hal. Direbahkannya tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya yang berukuran single bed tersebut. Hankyung menutup matanya, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan yang terjadi di kolam renang tadi, tapi bukannya lupa, ia malah semakin mengingat kejadian tersebut. Dikepalkannya kedua tangannya dengan erat, rasa kesal tersebut semakin menjadi saat ia mengingat namjachingu-nya yang dicium oleh dongsaeng-dongsaeng-nya.

Cklek!

Dapat didengarnya pintu kamar yang dibuka dengan perlahan dan suara langkah kaki yang sudah sangat ia hapal di luar kepala milik siapa itu, namja China itu tetap memejamkan matanya. Namja yang tadi memasuki kamar Hankyung berjalan dengan pelan ke arah Hankyung yang berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan mata tertutup. Saat sudah berdiri di samping Hankyung, diulurkannya tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Hankyung dengan lembut.

"Hankyung-hyung?" panggilnya dengan suara pelan, namun Hankyung tetap diam, tidak merespon panggilan dari dongsaeng sekaligus namjachingu-nya tersebut.

Kini namja tersebut duduk di tepi kasurnya Hankyung, tangannya masih sibuk mengelus pipi Hankyung.

"Hankyung-hyung marah padaku?" tanyanya lagi. Masih tidak ada sahutan dari Hankyung.

"Mianhae," ucapnya dengan pelan, sangat pelan sampai-sampai hanya terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan, tapi Hankyung dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Mianhae, hyung... Hiks," satu isakan keluar dari bibir mungil namja tersebut.

Tidak tahan mendengar isak tangis dari namja yang dicintainya, Hankyung membuka matanya dan mendapati namja yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dengan air matanya yang mulai mengalir. Segera direngkuhnya tubuh kecil tersebut, dan dielusnya dengan lembut punggung kecil yang mulai bergetar tersebut.

"Uljima Eunhyuk-ah," ujarnya lembut.

Namja yang dipanggilnya Eunhyuk tadi hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Hankyung sambil berusaha menghentikan isak tangisnya. Hangkyung masih sibuk mengelus punggung Eunhyuk sampai sebuah tangan mendorong dadanya dengan pelan.

"Hankyung-hyung marah?" tanya Eunhyuk, matanya berkaca-kaca, hidungnya memerah dan pipinya basah karena air mata yang masih mengalir.

Hankyung kembali terdiam, namja China ini terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, namun tidak berapa lama kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyung tidak marah kok," jawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa dari tadi hyung mendiamkanku?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi, kali ini dengan wajah bingungnya, "Apa Hankyung-hyung sudah bosan padaku?" kali ini ekspresinya berubah seperti ingin menangis lagi.

Mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk dan melihat kalau ia ingin menangis lagi membuat Hankyung panik.

"A-ani, hyung tidak bosan pada Hyukkie! Hyung hanya... Sedikit kesal," ujarnya sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Eunhyuk.

"Benarkah?"

"Nae."

"Serius?"

"Nae."

"Hyung masih mencintaiku?"

Hankyung meng-cover wajah Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangannya, "Dengar, hyung mencintaimu sampai kapanpun, hyung tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan bisa bosan ataupun berhenti mencintaimu. Kau hanya milik hyung dan hyung hanya milikmu. Tadi hyung hanya sedikit kesal saja," jelasnya panjang lebar, "Arraseo?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, digenggamnya kedua tangan Hankyung yang masih berada di wajahnya.

"Kenapa Hankyung-hyung kesal?"

"Hmm... Coba kau tebak."

"Hyung!" seru Eunhyuk kesal.

"Coba kau ingat, apa yang kau lakukan tadi di kolam renang," kata Hankyung tenang.

Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir, "Yang aku lakukan... Ah!" serunya tiba-tiba, tubuhnya terlonjak saat ia tahu penyebab kekesalan Hankyung, wajahnya memerah saat ia mengingat kejadian di kolam renang tadi.

"Hyung cemburu ya?"

"Hm, bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak cemburu."

"Hyung, tadi 'kan Sungmin-hyung bilang ia melakukannya karena ingin menyelamatkan aku," kata Eunhyuk mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak terima. Aku iri pada mereka yang bisa menciummu sedangkan aku tidak bisa. Aku kesal pada Yesung yang menciummu dengan seenak hatinya, aku kesal pada Kangin yang kau cium dan menciummu di dalam air, aku kesal pada Sungmin karena ia yang mendapat jatah untuk menyelamatkanmu, dan aku kesal padamu kenapa kau hanya diam saja menerimanya?"

Eunhyuk terdiam saat ia mendengar perkataan Hankyung tadi, kepalanya ia tundukkan sehingga Hankyung tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya saat ini.

"Mianhae. Tapi aku juga kesal, kenapa waktu itu Hanyung-hyung bisa dengan mudah mencium Sungmin-hyung?"

Kali ini giliran Hankyung yang terdiam, tapi kemudian ia menjawab, "Apa kau lupa, kalau Yesung yang saat itu mendorongku?"

"Ugh!" Eunhyuk mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

Hankyung terdiam melihat ekspresi kesal Eunhyuk, diulurkannya tangan kanannya ke arah Eunhyuk dan diangkatnya dagu Eunhyuk yang membuat Eunhyuk harus menatap ke arahnya. Dengan perlahan, Hankyung mulai meminimalisir jaraknya dengan Eunhyuk sampai tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka. Dikecupnya dengan pelan bibir mungil Eunhyuk, perlahan-lahan, kecupan tersebut berubah menjadi lumatan. Digigitnya pelan bibir bawah Eunhyuk, membuat sang empunya bibir membuka mulutnya, segera dimasukkannya lidah terlatihnya kedalam gua manis Eunhyuk, diselusurinya setiap sisi gua tersebut. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang dengan pelan setiap kali Hankyung menggigit bibir atau lidahnya. Ciuman tersebut berlangsung selama 5 menit, merasa kehabisan napas, Eunhyuk mendorong dada bidang Hankyung pelan, membuat Hankyung mengakhiri ciuman mereka dengan berat hati.

Ditatapnya namja manis yang duduk dihadapannya ini, dia sungguh manis dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan, wajah yang memerah dan bibir pink-nya yang sedikit bengkak membuat Hankyung ingin segera 'memakan'nya.

"Kau terlihat 'menarik' Hyukkie," ujarnya dengan suara pelan sambil menekankan kata menarik. Membuat Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya menjadi merinding sendiri.

'Uh, aku punya firasat buruk,' batinnya, apalagi saat ia melihat seringai setan dari namja China di depannya ini.

"Hyukkie," panggil Hankyung dengan suara yang pelan.

"N-nae?" jawab Eunhyuk sedikit tergagap.

"Aku lapar."

"Um... Kalau begitu kita keluar saja, mungkin Wookie sudah membuat makan malam."

Namun, baru saja Eunhyuk berdiri dan hendak beranjak dari sana, sebuah tangan berhasil menghempaskannya ke kasur dengan posisi telentang.

"H-hankyung-hyung?"

"Hyukkie, aku ingin ka-"

Cklek!

"Hyukkie-hyung, Hankyung-hyung, makan malam sudah siap!" pintu yang terbuka dan suara yang berasal dari sang eternal maknae membuat kegiatan dan perkataan Hankyung terhenti sehingga membuat namja China tersebut kesal.

Berbeda dengan Hankyung, Eunhyuk malah senang, dengan senyum lebar ia menjawab.

"Nae Wookie-ah, aku segera kesana!" ujarnya riang sambil berlari kecil ke arah Ryeowook yang berdiri di depan pintu dan langsung menggenggam tangannya.

"Hankyung-hyung, ppali!"

"Nae," dengan malas Hankyung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan dengan wajah lesu berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju dapur.

"Hyukkie-hyung, ini aku buatkan makanan kesukaan hyung!" kata Ryeowook semangat sambil menyerahkan sepiring penuh makanan yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh Eunhyuk.

"Wookie, kok punya Eunhyukkie lebih banyak?" protes Shindong.

Ryeowook menatap Shindong, "Kan hari ini Hyukkie-hyung yang bekerja paling keras, jadi pasti ia juga yang paling lelah," jawab Ryeowook dengan innocent face andalannya, membuat Shindong mengurungkan niatnya.

Hankyung memasuki ruang makan dan alisnya berkerut tidak senang saat ia melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk di antara Kibum dan Ryeowook, ditambah lagi Sungmin yang dari tadi terus menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan intens yang sukses membuat mood-nya yang tadi sudah mulai membaik, kembali memburuk. Dengan kesal Hankyung mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Heechul, yang membuat sang cinderella menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Bersabarlah," ucapnya pelan.

Hankyung menghela napas dan mengangguk, "Arraseo."

Selesai makan malam. Seluruh member Super Junior berkumpul di ruang santai dorm lantai 12, semuanya ada di sana kecuali satu orang, seorang namja yang memiliki wajah manis, merupakan lead dancer dan lead rapper di Super Junior. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Hyukjae. Namja manis itu sekarang tengah berada di kamar Heechul dan Hankyung, entah apa yang ia lakukan di dalam.

"Lho, anak-anak, Hyukkie di mana?" tanya Leeteuk selaku sang 'umma', menyadari kalau 'anak'nya kurang satu. Member yang lain hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah hyung, dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya," jawab Donghae.

"Tadi aku melihat Hyukkie-hyung memasuki kamar Hankyung-hyung dan Heechul-hyung," sahut Ryeowook yang baru saja keluar dari dapur sambil membawakan sepiring penuh makanan, membuat berbagai pasang mata memandangnya dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Hankyung.

Ryeowook mengangguk, diletakkannya piring berisi makanan tersebut di atas meja, "Nae, aku yakin. Coba saja hyung lihat, Hyukkie-hyung biasanya jarang mengunci pintu kamar!"

Hankyung mengangguk, namja China tersebut segera berdiri dan melangkah ke arah kamarnya yang tertutup. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat cemilan yang ia buat sudah hampir habis digasak 10 namja setan tersebut -minus Kibum dan Siwon jadi 8-.

Hankyung membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan dan dilihatnya Eunhyuk yang tertidur dengan pulas di atas tempat tidurnya. Didekatinya namja manis tersebut, diperhatikannya wajah damai sang kekasih, dan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Tapi senyum itu tidak bertahan lama, ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian di kolam renang tadi siang, dan perasaan kesalnya kembali datang, dikepalkannya kedua tangannya sekuat tenaga. Ia tahu ia kekanak-kanakan karena cemburu dengan hal seperti itu, apa lagi Eunhyuk sudah menjelaskan padanya tadi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, siapa yang tidak cemburu melihat kekasihmu dicium begitu saja oleh orang lain di depanmu, semua orang pasti cemburu. Hankyung merendahkan badannya, didekatkannya wajahnya dengan wajah Eunhyuk, ia berbisik dengan pelan dan lembut di telinga Eunhyuk.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kau menjadi milik orang lain, selamanya kau adalah milikku."

Dan setelah mengatakan hal seperti itu, Hankyung mengecup bibir Eunhyuk dengan sayang, kemudian melangkah keluar kamar.

Tanpa Hankyung ketahui, sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajah manis Eunhyuk yang sedang tertidur setelah Hankyung membisikkan kata-kata tersebut dan mengecup bibirnya.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

Mianhae reader, akhirnya gantung ya?

Idenya udah mentok.

Oya, ff ini terinspirasi dari acara variety show EHB episode 12, di sana ada part waktu Han-gege yang tengah memandang ke arah kolam renang dengan pandangan ngga suka, makanya aku coba buat ff dan inilah hasilnya.

Review? Kritik dan saran juga boleh!

*bow*


End file.
